Fire Agate
|Alias = Fiammetta |Species = Gems |Sex = Sexless |Gender Pronoun = She/Her |Gemstone = Fire Agate |Gem Type = Quartz |Occupation = * Leader *Captain (Formerly) *Soldier (Formerly) |Alignment = *Astro Gems *|Homeworld (Formerly) *Diamond|Yellow Diamond] (Formerly) |Friend(s) = * Blue Obsidian (Best Friend) * Red Obsidian * Jet * Watermelon Tourmaline ** Green Tourmaline **Pink Tourmaline * Park Rangers |Enemies *Crystal Gems |Status = Active |First Appearance = * Introduction: Fire Agate |Weapons = Rapiers |Hair = Dark purple red |Eyes = Maroon |Titles = Captain Leader of the Astro Gems|Symbol = Comet|Outfit = A red suit with multi-colored bumps.|Handedness = Ambidextrous|Complexion = Fire red with patches|Height = 4'11"/150cm|Affiliation = Astro Gems Homeworld (Formerly) Yellow Diamond (Formerly)|Music Theme = Flamenco Guitar}} Fire Agate (specifically Fire Agate Facet 3M1R Cut 5CH) is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. A hardworking and dedicated swordsman who can take on foes twice her size. Fire Agate was a well respected captain who served under Yellow Diamond. Now, she tries to adjust to her new lifestyle on Earth as leader of the Astro Gems. Appearance Fire Agate is the shortest of the Astro Gems, but is the most muscular. She has fire brick red skin with peach colored patches. Her eyes are maroon, has a button nose, and plump lips with dark red purple hair. Regardless of what form she takes, her hair is always poofy with a large pompadour that's curves to the side of her head. Fire Agate is quite different from the standard quartz. She's half their size and for her physique, she's missing mass in some areas (primarily her upperarms and kneecaps). The other noticeable difference is her nose being unusually large for a quartz. Her gem placement is on the left side of her chest. Current Outfit Fire Agate wears a full burgundy bodysuit with large shoulder pads.The bodysuit features aubergine colored areas (the neck, elbows, feet, kneecaps, and pelvis) and multi-colored bumps that occupy her forearms, calves, and chest. Unlike her previous regenerations, her hair this time is short and waves around the back of her head. Soldier Uniform Fire Agate's soldier outfit was a bit different from the standard quartz uniform. It was a sleeveless coffee bean undersuit with a red leotard on top. Her legs, toe and heel caps were the same shade as the undersuit, but the caps were darker. Her boots were also a red color. Her outfit featured a pale yellow trimming that were found on her leotard and boots. Around her waist was a belt with a small yellow diamond on the front. Unlike her current form, her hair was longer and messier, with sharp side bangs that curled out from her jawline. Captain Uniform The captain uniform was the debut of her shoulder pads she carried into her future regenerations. The torso is a mismatch of falu red and a dark purple gray color separated by a gold, pointed band. The bands were featured on other areas of the uniform, like the elbows, kneecaps, and pelvis. Her pants were dark gray and her boots were red with gray heel caps. This uniform featured white gloves that matched her collar. She wore a dark gray belt with a pale yellow diamond on the center. During the war, she wore a dark purple helmet with gold outlines. The glass of the helmet shimmered multiple colors, similar to the colors of her gem. Adorned on her shoulders was a burgundy cape with a raised collar and a yellow inverted triangle. Her hair then was more pampered and smooth, but still had sharp side bangs that slightly curve onto her face. Post war uniform was the same, but the colors were dulled considerably. The multi-colored bumps made their debut in this regeneration, but were more sporadically placed. They occupied her arms, legs, and torso, similarly as they are with her current form. One notable arrangement is that the diamond on her belt is broken up by small bumps. Her hair in this form was completely smoothed including the bangs, which were tucked to the side of her head. Personality Fire Agate is a powerful, courageous, and hardworking gem who's known for her quick temper. She has a commanding presence who many, even larger gems, find intimidating. While she may appear unapproachable or cautious, she's shown to be friendly to strangers. Being the team leader, Fire Agate does whatever she can to look after her own. Anything that happens to her team she takes full responsibility for. She deeply cares for them and willing to go to extremes in order to protect them. If something goes wrong, she becomes stressed out. Upon discovering the corruptions of both Blue and Red Obsidians, Fire Agate experiences a panic attack. Capable of quickly regaining her composure, but often through violent means. In "Surprise!", she punches a hole in a door railing to calm herself down. Her dedication is seen in other areas, especially when it comes to training. She always keeps herself active, whether it's training or working on chores around the base. However, she has the tendency to overwork herself to the point of emotional exhaustion. This is shown after the corruption of both obsidians, with Fire Agate looking tired and agitated. She constantly makes statements about working harder or she's not trying enough and must do better. Being a perfectionist, she tries to improve in skills she finds lacking, but only if they are useful to her. This is backed up in "Metal Arts", when asked if she could use fire to forge swords, Fire Agate remarks that she has no use for it because she could easily summon swords from her gem. Abilities Fire Agate has standard gem abilities and skills, but there are some noticeable problems. She has trouble shape shifting and it hurts her if she holds it for too long. Lacks some notable quartz gem abilities, like the spin dash attack and poor durability. Gravity shifting, fusion, and regeneration are the only other traits Fire Agate can accomplish without complications. Fire Agate is a tactical fighter. She relies on sword fighting and fencing, but isn't a stranger of hand to hand combat. What she lacks in defense she makes up in other areas. Fire Agate relies on her strength and quick movements to overcome her foes. Because of her experience as a soldier, she's a formable opponent. She can pick up on one's fighting style fairly quickly and access what it takes to overcome them. Fusions List of fusions for Fire Agate. Skillsets: * Swordsmanship: Fire Agate has excellent knowledge in sword fighting and fencing. She can pick three different rapiers that can be used to fight offensively, defensively, or both respectively. She accesses which fight needs what style and acts accordingly. She's quick and precise and focuses on breaking one's defense to deliver a final blow. ** Slicing: Fire Agate can heat up her sword and be able to cut through almost any material. ** Dual wield: In some cases, Fire Agate will fight with two swords. ** Sword Launch: Fire Agate can summon all three of her swords and throw them at opponents. ** Deflection: Fire Agate can protect herself or deflect certain attacks with her sword. * Martial Arts: Has average knowledge in hand to hand combat.This is a back up plan when she's disarmed or can't use her weapon. * Leadership: Fire Agate feels this is almost second nature to her. Added that she is an agate meant to terrify and her experiences as a captain give her enough experience to do the job right. Having great management skills, she keeps her teammates in line while keeping them busy doing their tasks. She keeps the base tidy and clean, doing much of the chores herself while taking care of the rambunctious members. This is seen in both "Intermission: Fire Agate's Shift" and "Ask-Tk's-Gems: A helping Hand". Fire Agate and her teammate take turns taking care of the corrupted gems. She is willing to show compromise and making tough calls. In "Quite A View!", Fire Agate states living in a forest area was not her first choice, but was better for the team's preferred lifestyle. Unique Abilities * Pyrokinesis: Fire Agate can create, manipulate, and shape fire with relative ease. According to "Fire Power", this is a unique ability found in all fire agates. ** Fire Breathing: One of Fire Agate's signature moves. She can breathe out a plume of fire from her mouth. While she has a good sense of control with this ability, it can be agitated by her emotions. In Metal Art, Fire Agate gets so frustrated that she breathes fire out of rage. ** Pyrokinetic Boost: Fire Agate can propel herself long distances by releasing short bursts of fire from her feet. ** Thermokinesis: With this ability, Fire Agate can increase her body temperature and generate heat. She can make her physical form hot to the touch. * Heat Resistance: Another common ability for fire agates, she can withstand extreme temperatures. In "Fire Power", this ability is demonstrated by Fire Agate bathing in lava. * Metal Manipulation: Has limited manipulation over metal if she heats it. * Photokinesis: This an ability normal gems have. Although she has not used it much, Fire Agate is capable of using her gem to light up dark places. However, she can also manipulate artificial light by adding or removing heat. She cannot turn it on or off at will. History Little is known about Fire Agate's past. She had served in Homeworld's military as a captain for an unknown amount of time. Details are starting to resurface, however. As revealed in "Rose Thorns", she fought in the Gem War and lead a battalion into battle. The war had gotten worse and Fire Agate's battalion slowly perished despite her efforts. In an attempt to save the rest of her soldiers, she made her final stand. She was eventually defeated by a fusion and became captured by the rebels. Fire Agate was left behind and trapped for five thousand years. It's unclear how she managed to escape or why the rebels captured her. This could be one of the events she referred to in "Resident of Earth" which kept her on the planet permanently. She and her team reside in a re-purposed ancient gem colony ship located in a forest. Story Click here to see the ask blog story for Fire Agate. Relationships Blue Obsidian Fire Agate and Blue Obsidian have a very close platonic relationship. She causally calls them "Blue" and seems the most comfortable with. This is demonstrated with her allowing Blue Obsidian to give her hugs or laying on top of her hair. These are things most gems are forbidden to do. She allows the obsidian's signature clinging to go on as long as it doesn't interfere with her work. Fire Agate does have a clear bias with them, even if she doesn't like to admit it. She treats them more delicately than she does with the other teammates. This doesn't mean she can't be stern with them, however. Fire Agate has to break up fights between both obsidians and clean up after them on a daily basis. Blue Obsidian has a tendency to talk back to her in an attempt at being rebellious. But this is usually met with scorn or threatening to punish them. Red Obsidian The two are on friendly terms. She has shown expressing sympathy towards them and helping out when she can. But Fire Agate treats Red Obsidian harsher than the rest of her teammates. The reason is currently unknown. Jet Fire Agate respects Jet. She finds her the most competent of the group, admiring her hard work and straightforwardness. They often discuss about security measures or updates to the base. But Jet's constant dry pan commentary and over bluntness get on Fire Agate's nerves. Watermelon Tourmaline The two are sparring buddies. The fusion has a tendency to annoy Fire Agate with her clumsiness and habit of spacing out. Rebels/Crystal Gems First stated in "Her Allegiance" and further elaborated in "Rose Thorns", Fire Agate despises the rebels. Just talking about the group angered her enough to breath out smoke. Viewing them as criminals, Fire Agate points out the negative consequences the movement had created and how harmful they were. She felt they were dangerous and with many other soldiers, Fire Agate fought in the war to stop them. But she reminiscences her failure, the destruction of her battalion, and her eventual capture that lasted thousands of years. The experience was devastating enough that Fire Agate had lost her position as a captain and left stranded on Earth. To this day, she holds a very clear grudge and refuses to forgive them. Trivia * Has a slight Spanish accent. * Fire Agate's prized possession is a flamenco guitar and her favorite food is funnel cakehttp://ask-wyntergems.tumblr.com/post/154654114969/what-is-fire-agates-favourite-objectthing-i. * The Three Musketeers is her favorite book. ** She finds the main character, D'Artagnan, relatable. * Fire Agate is quite a fan of Zorro. ** For the holidays, the Obsidians gifted her an original Zorro movie poster that Fire Agate was very delighted to receive. * Fire Agate is cleithrophobic, or having a great fear of being trapped. ** This is proven in "Replies: Alone With Your Thoughts". Fire Agate has a panic attack from the result of being paralyzed and trapped inside corrupted Blue Obsidian, shortly after learning about their corruption. ** Being trapped for thousands of years may have been the root of this phobia. ** She has no problems being hugged, but only by those she trusts. This is stated in "Friendly Hugs". * One of Fire Agate's favorite past times is lava bathing. * While a fan of sports, she can get very competitive. * Fire Agate hates every form of liquid. * When she uses her pyrokinesis for too long, her bumps will glow. * Fire Agate is the youngest of the Astro Gems. * Fire Agate is aromantic. * Her alias name, Fiammetta, is Italian for "little fiery one". * She was created on March 15th, 2015 for Gemsona Week and N.R. Wynter's first gemsona. * Her serial number is based on the date she was created. * Her gem placement is referencing old vintage fencing uniforms who had red hearts on the chest area.https://nrwynter.tumblr.com/post/159885786701/why-a-fencing-sword-for-fi * Fire Agate has a Twitter account. Gemology * Fire Agate is a layered variety of chalcedony, a branch of quartz. ** This means it also shares quartz chemical properties. Its chemical composition is SIO2, has a MOHS scale hardness of 6.5 - 7, and has a trigonal crystal system. * It's considered rare, only found in parts of Southwestern United States and Northern Mexico. * The iridescent effect is contributed by light diffraction. As light passes through its layers, it creates a prism effect which separates light into various spectral colors ** The layering is contributed from inclusions of goethite or limonite, silica, and iron oxide. * They were formed from extreme volcanic activity in the Tertiary Period. * Like agates, fire agate occurs in cavities or nodules in the Earth's surface. Hot water saturated with collodial silica and iron oxide seep into the cracks. As it cools, it grows layers of chalcedony and form botryoidal or grape-like formations. * While fire agates are mostly brown in color, they can be red, orange, and lavender-blue too. * Agates have been used for thousands of years, but fire agates are an exception. They were discovered as early as the mid 1900s. * Metaphysically, fire agate is called the "Spiritual Flame of Absolute Perfection". It's said to have a calming energy that provides safety and security with good grounding energy. The stone is good with healing, restoration and creativity. It can also improve self-esteem and emotional balance. ** Fire Agate is also a stone of courage, passion, vitality, decisiveness, and action. It can make a great leadership stone. ** Like all agates, fire agate is a stone of protection and strength. Gemstone References Category:Wyntergems Category:Quartz Category:Chalcedonies Category:Agates